percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy 'Sam' Long
Timothy Long, (AKA Sam) is a childhood friend of Beatric and the son of Nyx. History Background story Nickname (Sam/Samon) How on Zeus did Timothy get a nickname like Sam? Well, it all started when Beatric was only in the 1st grade. By then, Timothy had started to develop some feelings for her but she never noticed. Ever time Beatric hugs him randomly or for a thank you, Timothy turns pink and Beatric noticed that. She called him samon by the end of the her 1st grade. That is why Timothy is called Sam. Oh, and Timothy only lets Beatric call him Samon. Nickname (Mr. Blackmail) Beatric also gave him that nickname. Since he loved to blackmail his fellow class mates or people he know whenever he can, he usually does it as a hobby. He also sometimes teams up with Mika Takahashi. They both even have blackmail contests to see who can blackmail the most people by in the next two weeks or month or they blackmail each other as an entertainment which Beatric really hates. Personality Sam is a cocky guy. He's a bit like Duke Monroe but worse than him. He likes flirting with Beatric (only Beatric). He's very sweet and will listen to you if you have a problem. He never gives out bad advice. Along with his cocky attitude, he's very nice and outgoing (adopted that from Beatric). He's willing to do anything (not really but yeah) and try anything to gain a chain of new friends. Appearance Sam has a black star tattoo (as you can see from his picture) under his right eye. It controls his powers because without it, his powers go haywire and he won't be able to control shadows. He always wears a black beanie to match his black hair. Wears his orange camp half-blood t-shirt along with faded grey jeans and brown nikes. Abilities *the only ability known that he has is shadow manipulation (from conjuring his own shadows to controling people with their shadows etc..) he relies on his powers. he doesn't rely on his fighting skills or teachings at CMB. Relationships Demigods Love interests: Beatric Bellavi: has an insane crush on her ever since the 5th grade. Tries to make her ignore Hayden and Philip. Rivals: Hayden Burn: He knows that Hayden has a thing for Beatric and plans not to let Hayden have her. Philip Dantes: Even though they are nice to each other (unlike Sam's rivalry with Hayden), he still is a bit protective of Beatric when Phil is with her. Friends: Mika Takahashi: Beatric introduced Mika to Sam when he was in 6th grade. They instantly became friends due to their love of blackmailing Beatric (and other people they know). Gods and Goddesses: nyx: doesn't contact or even try to contact his mother. Ares: Is jealous of Ares whenever he comes to see how Beatric is doing at camp half-blood. gets on his bad side. Quotes "Give up Hayden. She's was mine from the start." -Timothy to Hayden. "BB it was a joke!" -Timothy after Beatrice starts getting emotional after he played a little joke on her "Mika, let's blackmail somebody" -Timothy to Mika when he's bored. "Hayden, I give up. I know BB doesn't like me and I'm handing her to you to protect. Just be nice to her or else!" -Timothy surrdenering to Hayden Trivia *his avatar is Tsubasa Andou from gakuen alice Category:Children of Nyx Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Friend of Beatric